Rien arrive par hasard
by Lamina59
Summary: Et si on changé la donne? Si Éric était un homme dont le cœur est meurtrie et Sookie une femme pleine de mystère prête à tout pour obtenir ce qui pour elle lui reviens de droit?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

La vie est monotone. Rien ne m'amuse, rien ne me distrait ni personne. Beaucoup de femme atteigne ma couche mais aucune n'as sus atteindre mon cœur. Je vie au jour le jour sans rien attendre de la vie elle-même. Mais tout ça s'était avant que mon regard ne se pose sur _elle_. C'est comme s'il ce m'était à battre pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Comme si l'oxygène dont j'ai besoin pour vivre venait d'_elle_. Comme si les rideaux qui assombrissais ma vie se levé afin de me la dévoiler. Le problème c'est qu'un bonheur ne vient jamais seul.


	2. Chapter1

Chapitre 1

Comme chaque soir j'ouvrais mon bar sans enthousiasme. Pour moi s'était juste mon gagne-pain. Ma collaboratrice Pamela, alias Pam, elle était enjouée de tenir -avec moi- un bar.

-**Allais sourie un peut**, me dit-elle, **à force tu vas faire fuir la clientèle tu sais. On dirait un mort vivant**.

-**On a qu'as changé le thème du bar. Le croquemitaine ça te vas ?**

-**Très drôle Éric**.

Quand j'avais proposé à Pam d'ouvrir un bar avec moi elle avait tout de suite accepté. Je lui confiais la salle et moi je m'occupais de tout ce qui est administratif, comptabilité et gérance de notre petite entreprise. Elle avait insisté en disant que si elle s'occupait de la salle alors elle choisirait le thème du bar. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté. Le thème ? Romance et érotisme. Pour elle l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Chacun son truc. La sale de bar était donc partagé en deux partie l'une –romantique- de couleur pastel. Du rose, du brun naturel et du beige. Les ameublements –tables, chaise, meuble décoratif- étaient en pin naturel avec de petites cordelettes par ci par là. L'autre –érotique- de couleur rouge et noir. Les ameublements ayant des moulures voulant rappeler –selon Pam- la beauté du corps humain. De toute façon je suis pour la plus par du temps dans mon bureau mais je dois dire qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée quand je voyais le montant de nos recettes. Les clients se bousculaient à la porte. Le nom du bar aussi je lui avais laissé choisir. L'éromantisme.

Ce soir je devais rester avec elle car notre barman, Stan Davis, était en repos je le remplace donc une fois par semaine.

20h30. Les portent s'ouvre. Une masse de clients habitués s'engouffre dans la salle. Pam commence à prendre les commandes et vin me les donner. La soirée commence en beauté. Au moins quand je suis derrière le bar je ne suis pas dans mon bureau à broyer du noir.

-**Éric**, me fis Pam après trente minutes de service, **ou est la première commande que je t'ai demandé** ?

Voilà c'est ça mon problème. Je ne fais jamais les commandes dans l'ordre que je les ai reçus. Il faut toujours que je fasse dans l'ordre que j'ai envie de les faire, c'est plus fort que moi. Je préfère faire un cocktail plutôt qu'une simple limonade.

-**Elle arrive Pam**, lui répondis-je d'une voie ou l'on pouvait entendre mon ennui.

-**Fait un effort et colle un sourire sur ton jolie minois tu veux**, me chuchote-t-elle avant de repartir en sale

S'il elle n'était pas attiré par les femmes parfois je me poserais des questions quand elle tient ce genre de propos à mon égard.

Une femme viens s'installer au comptoir, tellement absorbé par la multitude de commandes que je dois préparer je ne relève pas les yeux et lui demande ce qu'elle veut boire.

-**On dirait que vous avez du mal à vous en sortir**, me dit-elle en riant légèrement, **je prendrais un gin tonic s'il vous plait**.

Au son de sa voie je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait cette femme à la voie aussi douce. J'en suis resté sans voie. C'est comme si mon cœur se mettais à battre pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, comme si l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin pour vivre venais d'_elle_. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien et je la vit rougir légèrement et baisser la tête en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle était d'une beauté rare. Un visage angélique, un sourire éblouissant, de jolis yeux d'un beau bleu topaze, de longs cheveux crolé d'un magnifique blond. Je ne pouvais retirer mon regard d'elle.

-**Éric,** s'écria Pam, **dépêche-toi les clients attende**.

-**heu oui. Tiens la commande de la table 6**, lui dis-je en lui tendant un plateau remplis de verre.

Elle me regarda puis regarda la jeune femme qui m'avait tan troublé. Puis elle partit avec le plateau en affichant un large sourire.

-**Un gin tonic pour la demoiselle**, dis-je.

Je voulais entendre une nouvelle fois le son de sa voie mais je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation. En général avec les femmes je suis plutôt alaise. Je sais qu'elles ne veulent rien de plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air et je ne désir rien de plus. Je joue de mon charme et elles finissent toute dans mon lit le soir même.

Les commandes n'en finissais pas d'affluer si ça continue comme ça je n'aurais pas le temps de pouvoir discuter avec l'ange assis en face de moi.

-**Vous vous y prenez mal**, me dit-elle avec douceur, **vous devez les classer par ordre d'arrivé hors vous faites l'inverse**.

-**Comme à chaque fois que je suis derrière ce fichus comptoir**, lui répondis-je presque au bord de la crise de nerfs tan je m'en sors mal.

-**Pourquoi tenir un bar quand on ne sait pas s'en sortir derrière un comptoir** ?

-**Généralement je suis dans mon bureau. Je m'occupe de la paperasse**.

-**Je vois**, dit-elle, **vous n'êtes pas fait pour être au bar sans vouloir vous vexer**.

-**Vous ne me vexez pas étant donné que c'est la stricte vérité**.

Son rire était des plus mélodieux. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre se son.

-**Si vous le permettez je peux vous donner un coup de main. J'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs années dans un bar**.

-**Je ne saurais refuser une telle offre**, lui dis-je.

Elle descendit de son tabouret et fis le tour du comptoir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir comment le comptoir était rangé puis elle alla regarder les commandes.

-**Il faut que vous preniez celles qui sont en dessous. Si les clients attendent trop longtemps leurs commandes ils risquent de partir et de vous faire de la mauvaise pub**.

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Tan sa voie était si belle et tan ses conseils était importants pour la survie de mon bar.

Elle m'aida à préparer les commandes. A chaque fois que je passais près d'elle et qu'un contact physique ce produisait je sentais mon corps envahie par une sensation qui m'étais inconnus. Son corps était sublime. Elle portait une petite robe évasée blanche imprimé de petite fleur rose lui arrivant en haut des cuisses. Ses pieds étaient vêtue de talon haut blanc ce qui affinais sa silhouette si parfaite. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de se poser sur elle, et quand elle m'apercevait à la regarder elle rougissait en baissant la tête mais je voyais son sourire.

Après deux heures à un rythme fou les commandes se firent moins nombreuses. Pam pouvais souffler un peu car elle courait dans tous les sens de la salle pour que chaque client n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps.

-**Et bien**, me fis Pam, **je vois que tu as eu de l'aide ce soir**.

-**Oui. Une aide précieuse**, lui dis-je.

-**Et qui est cette ravissante jeune femme** ?

Je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom.

-**Je m'appelle Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse**, dit-elle en tendant une main vers Pam.

-**Pamela Swynford. Pam**, lui répond-t-elle en prenant ça main.

-**Et vous** ? me demanda Sookie.

-**Éric Northman**.

-**Et bien enchanté Éric et Pam**, nous dit-elle avec un sourire époustouflant.

-**De même**, répondit ma collaboratrice.

J'allais demander à Sookie si elle voulait boire quelque chose quand un homme s'approcha du comptoir essoufflé.

-**Sookie je suis désolé,** lui dit-il, **j'ai**….

-**Trois heures de retard. Mais ce n'est rien Bill, je vais aller m'assoir à une table avec toi, boire un verre et écouter toutes tes mésaventures de la journée qui ont fait que tu sois en retard, ensuite tu me raccompagneras chez moi ou je t'inviterais à entrer pour boire un dernier verre et, bien entendu tout ça finiras au lit ou j'écarterais les cuisses pour que tu puisses prendre ton pieds et tout ça sent même avoir la moindre colère envers toi**, lui dit-elle le plus sereinement possible.

-**Je suis heureux que tu le prennes si bien**, lui dit-il en soupirant de soulagement.

Il le fait expert ou c'est naturel chez lui d'être con ?

-**Bill. Je ne suis pas une de ses pétasses qui écarte les cuisses à tout bout de champs. On ne joue pas avec moi. Tu m'a littéralement planté comme une pauvre conne et ça tu vois je n'aime pas du tout mais rassure toi cet homme que tu vois là**, dit-elle en me désignant en posant sa main sur mon dos ce qui me procuras encore une fois cette étrange sensation, **lui il s'est bien occupé de moi. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi sans toi et je vais prendre une bonne douche sans toi et aller me coucher sans toi. Et je suis certaine qu'en rêvant de cette nuit avec lui j'en mouillerais mes draps.**

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus elle quitta le bar la tête haute. Et elle pouvait. Je n'avais jamais vue une femme parler ainsi.

Le prénommé Bill me fusillé du regard. Je lui rends l'appareil.

-**Elle est à moi**, dit-il

-**Ce n'est pas un objet**, lui dis-je les dents serré tan la colère me montais.

-**je suis sur le coup depuis trop longtemps pour lâcher l'affaire. Je la veux et je l'aurais**.

-**Elle ne vous appartient pas**, fis Pam aussi sereine que Sookie l'avait était juste avant, **et après l'épisode de ce soir cela m'étonnerais fortement qu'elle revienne vers vous. Elle a l'air d'être intelligente.**

-**Je l'aurais**, dit-il rouge de colère en quittant le bar.

Je regardé la porte en songent à Sookie. En une soirée les rideaux qui assombrissaient ma vie se sont relevés pour me dévoiler cette ravissante femme qui avait touché du bout des doigts mon cœur.

Mais ils retombèrent vite en sachant que c'était très certainement la dernière fois que je la verrais


	3. Chapter2

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide. Je ne savais absolument rien de cette femme juste son nom : Sookie Stackhouse. Mais je ne savais pas si elle était de Shreveport, ni ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, ni même si elle avait une vrai relation avec ce Bill. Vue la réaction de ce dernier je ne pense pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à cette soirée où elle m'était venue en aide. Et de cette sensation que j'ai à plusieurs reprises ressentie à chaque fois qu'on se touchait.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle m'était apparue comme un ange envoyé du ciel. Je tournais en rond dans mon bureau cherchant un moyen de pouvoir la revoir. Mais ne sachant pas ou elle vivait je ne savais comment faire.

-**Éric**, me fis Pam me sortant de mes pensées, **je peux surement t'aider à revoir cette jeune femme qui a réussi à faire apparaitre un semblant de sourire sur tes lèvres**.

-**Comment Pam** ?

-**Et bien en allant faire un petit tour dans la salle**.

-**Développe**.

-**Tu es long à la détente toi tu sais** ? Ria Pam, **elle est ici ce soir. Seule**.

J'allais me précipité dans mon bar quand Pam me retiens par le bras.

-**Fait semblant de vouloir t'assurer que tout ce passe bien. Ne te jette pas sur elle comme une bête assoiffée**.

Elle n'a pas tort. Sookie pourrais croire que j'en ai juste après son corps alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais donc dans la salle de bar et « examine » si tout se passe bien. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur elle. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Stan m'appelais. J'allais donc au comptoir afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-**Tout ce passe bien Stan** ? Lui demandais-je.

-**Oui super**, me dit-il, **mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi se soir après le service**.

-**Un problème** ?

-**Non. Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. Ce soir tu veux bien**.

-**Bien sûr. Viens dans mon bureau après le service**.

Lui s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que moi derrière le comptoir. Je me dirige vers l'unique raison de ma présence en salle.

-**Puis-je** ? Lui demandais-je en montrant la chaise en face d'elle.

-**Oh ! Bonsoir. Oui bien sûr allez-y**.

-**Comment allez-vous** ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant.

-**Bien. Et vous** ?

-**Comme vous pouvez le constater quand je ne suis pas derrière le bar tout vas bien**.

Elle rit. Et encore une fois je ne m'en lassais pas de l'entendre rire.

-**Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur les raisons qui vous ont poussé à ouvrir un bar** ?

-**Mes parents tenaient un petit bar quand j'étais jeune et ne sachant pas faire grand-chose je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en ouvrir un. Je suis dans mon bureau sauf un jour par semaine quand Stan est en repos donc ce n'est pas trop dramatique**, plaisantais-je.

-**Un soir par semaine s'est suffisant pour la mauvaise publicité**.

-**Vos conseils m'ont était d'une grande aide et je les appliquerais à chaque fois que je serais de l'autre côté du comptoir**.

-**Je suis heureuse de vous avoir aidé**.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres mais je ne voulais pas paraitre impoli. J'optais donc pour la mener à y répondre sans que je ne pose la question.

-**Attendez-vous quelqu'un** ?

-**Non**.

-**Votre ami ne doit pas vous rejoindre** ?

-**Mon ami** ?

Bon ça va être dur finalement.

-**Je ne me souviens plus de son nom**, lui dis-je ce qui était faut bien entendus.

-**Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Bill** ?

-**Oui**.

-**Mon ami**, répéta-t-elle.

-**Il ne l'es pas** ?

Voilà. J'ai finalement posé la question mais dans un autre sens.

-**Je vous trouve un peu curieux**, me dit-elle sans méchanceté.

-**Veillez m'excuser. C'est indiscret et impolis**.

-**Il ne l'est pas**, me confiât-t-elle en souriant légèrement, **mais oui s'est indiscret et impolis. Mais je ne vous en veux pas**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Mon dieu que son sourire et sublime. Le sais-t-elle au moins ? Un homme lui as-t-il déjà dit ? Sais-t-elle l'effet qu'elle produit en souriant simplement ? Encore une fois je la vis rougir et baisser la tête en voyant que je la regardais fixement.

-**Vous me mettez mal alaise**, me dit-elle.

-**Pourquoi cela** ?, m'étonnais-je.

-**Vous me regardé d'une drôle de façon, et je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas habituée**.

-**J'en suis désolé. Mais votre sourire est tellement beau que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer**.

-**Mon sourire**, dit-elle encore plus rouge, **je vais éviter de sourire alors**.

-**Ne me punissais pas de la sorte. Ce serait cruel.**

**-Je sais comment vous êtes. Ne vous donnez pas autant de mal. Je vous trouve charment et très sympathique mais je ne serais pas une conquête de plus dans votre carnet de chasse.**

-**Ma réputation me précède. Loin de là mon idée je vous assure. Je ne cacherais pas que j'ai une longue liste de femme s'étant retrouvé dans mon lit, mais je ne tiens pas à vous mettre dans mon lit.**

-**Je ne suis pas votre genre** ?

-**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire. Vous êtes une très belle femme**.

-**Mais visiblement pas assez pour que vous me vouliez dans votre lit**.

-**Vous n'êtes pas une femme que l'on doit salir de la sorte**.

-**Mais les autres oui. Avez-vous un minimum de respect pour les femmes avec qui vous couchez** ?

-**Je respect chaque êtres humains. Les femmes qui partage ma couche durant une nuit savent que je ne cherche rien de plus qu'une seule nuit et elles ne cherchent pas non plus à trouver l'amour avec un grand A avec moi.**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi franc avec cette femme que je ne vois que pour la deuxième fois. M'a-t-elle ensorcelé ?

-**Je suis très étonné par votre honnêteté. J'apprécie. Mais je continue à dire que je ne serais pas une conquête de plus.**

-**Et je vous affirme que je ne cherche pas à vous mettre dans mon lit. Juste pour un soir**, finis-je tout bas afin qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Elle balaya la salle du regard avant de le porter sur moi.

-**L'éromantisme. C'est assez surprenant comme nom. Et le choix du thème**.

-**C'est ma collaboratrice Pam qui a choisi. Je dois dire qu'elle a vue juste les caisses ce remplisse à merveille**.

-**Sauf un soir par semaine**, ria-t-elle, c**omment l'avez-vous rencontré ? Pam je veux dire**.

-**Nous avons plus ou moins grandi ensemble. Elle vivait la maison voisine de celle de mes parents. Presque tous les jours elle nous rendait visite. Elle est la seule en qui j'ai confiance donc quand j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir un bar j'ai tout de suite pensée à elle comme collaborateur**.

-**Elle a autant de parts que vous** ?

-**Oui. 50/50. Je ne prends aucune décision sans son accord**.

-**Je peux me permettre d'être à mon tour indiscrète** ?

-**Je vous en prie**.

-**Quel âge avez-vous** ?

-**J'ai 30 ans. Et je ne trouve pas votre question indiscrète**.

-**Il me reste encore mon joker alors**, sourira-t-elle, **je suppose que vous mourez d'envie de me demander le miens**, ajouta-t-elle.

-**En effet mais je ne voudrais pas être une nouvelle fois indiscret**.

-**Et me donner par la même occasion un autre joker**.

-**Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez cela ne me gêneras pas**.

-**Bien. J'en prends note. Mais pour répondre à la question que vous n'osez posé j'ai 25 ans**.

-**Merci**.

-**Je vous en prie. Je peux vraiment poser n'importe quelle question** ?

-**Oui.**

-**Pourquoi couchez vous avec autant de femmes ? Vous ne voulez pas trouver LA femme** ?

Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Que lui répondre ?

-**J'ai posé visiblement LA question à ne pas poser**, finit-elle par dire devant mon silence.

-**Aucune femme n'as su**…,

-**Vous atteindre**.

-**On vas dire ça**

-**Avez-vous déjà aimé une femme ? Mais réellement aimé** ?

Je ne pus répondre. Voilà LA question à ne pas poser. Sans le savoir Sookie avait fait ressurgir mes démons du passé. La raison pour laquelle ma vie était si noire depuis 10 ans.

Une seule femme avait réussi à atteindre pleinement mon cœur. Aude. Depuis nos 15 ans nous étions ensemble. A mes 18 ans je lui avais demandé sa main et à mon plus grand bonheur elle avait acceptée. Nous nagions dans le bonheur. Mais seulement le bonheur ne vient jamais seul. Il a fallu qu'un homme me l'arrache. Un accident terrible. Les médecins ont tout essayé pour la sauvé mais elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures trop importantes. Depuis ce jours, ce malheureux jour, mon cœur à cesser de battre pour devenir de glace. Ma vie s'est assombrie.

-**Je suis désolé,** me fis Sookie me ramenant au présent, **je n'aurais pas dû**.

-**Ce n'est rien**, dis-je en me levant après m'être aperçus qu'une larme menacé de s'échapper, **j'ai du travail je dois partir. Bonne soirée Sookie**.

Puis sans me retourner je parti dans mon bureau.


	4. Chapter 3

-**Deux semaines. Deux malheureuses semaines**, me fit Stan.

Il était venu me voir après le service comme prévus.

-**Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant, que je puisse trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Je ne survivrais pas deux semaines derrière le comptoir**.

-**J'ai reçu l'invitation ce matin. Eric c'est ma sœur je veux être présent à son mariage**.

Mariage qui se déroule à, tenez-vous bien, Tahiti. Il voulait partir la semaine prochaine. Ce qui fait qu'il me reste peu de jours pour trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Trois jours ce sont écoulé avant qu'elle ne franchisse une nouvelle fois les portes de mon bar. Nous étions jeudi Stan étant en repos je me trouve derrière le comptoir. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers moi en affichant un large sourire révélant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

-**Bonsoir**, me dit-elle, **appliquez-vous mes conseils à la lettre** ?

Dieu que ça voix est douce, et apaisante.

-**Bien entendus. Je ne serais vous remercier pour tous ces conseils**, lui dis-je

-**J'ai une idée**.

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-**Pour me remercier de vous avoir donné de mon temps et de mes précieux conseils**, ajouta-t-elle plus souriante, **demain soir oublié votre paperasse et accompagnez moi.**

-**Ou ça** ?

-**Rendre visite à une vielle connaissance. Je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer**.

-**Je ne sais pas j'ai du travail ici et**…., elle me regarda avec un air de chien battue m'incitant ainsi à céder, **je dois voir avec ma collaboratrice si elle peut s'en sortir seule. Mais je ne promets rien**, m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

-**Je suis certaine qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Je vais rester jusqu'à la fermeture et on lui demandera**.

Elle affichait un air satisfait comme si elle savait que Pam serais entièrement d'accord. Ce que je pense aussi d'ailleurs.

Nous discutions durant toute la soirée ce qui m'était Pam en colère car les commandes arrivaient moins vite et faisait rire Sookie. Elle me demanda de lui parler de ma jeunesse mais à chaque fois que je lui posé une question sur sa vie elle trouvait toujours le moyen de ne pas y répondre. Étrange. J'allais lui demander –encore une fois- de me parler d'elle quand un jeune garçon ne devant pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans entra. Comment Chow notre videur ne là pas vue entrer ? Pourtant il sait que les mineurs sont interdits ici. Je m'excuse auprès de Sookie et me dirige vers le jeune garçon. Il balayait la salle du regard visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-**Bonsoir jeune homme**, lui dis-je gentiment, **tu cherches quelqu'un** ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer d'un regard interrogateur.

-**Je suis désolé mais les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici,** continuais-je en l'invitant à sortir.

Il parut amusé par ce que je venais de lui dire. J'allais insister quand Sookie nous rejoint en riant aux éclats. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser ainsi.

-**Éric**, dit-elle, **ce n'est pas un enfant**.

-**Je dois bien avouer qu'on me le dit souvent**, répond le jeune homme. **Sookie dois-je vraiment utiliser la force pour que tu obéisses** ? Lui dit-il sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix.

-**Je n'ai rien fait que tu m'as interdit**.

Pour qu'elle obéisse ? Utiliser la force? Qui est-il pour elle ?

-**Je pourrais avoir vos papiers d'identité s'il vous plait**, lui demandais-je.

-**Éric**, me fis Sookie en posant une main sur mon épaules, **je t'assure qu'il à l'âge requis pour ce genre d'endroit. Fait-moi confiance**.

Sa voix était tellement apaisante que je me résignais, lui faisant confiance comme elle me l'a suggéré.

-**Sookie!**, gronda le jeune homme,** rien que ça tu ne devrais pas**.

-**Mais c'est tout à fait inoffensif. Cela n'altère en rien ses choix ou actes**.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent mais je m'en moque, trop concentré sur l'effet que produit la main de Sookie sur mon épaule. Qui est cette femme qui me touche bien plus que je ne le pensés ?

-**Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser venir. C'était une grossière erreur de ma part. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas su te retenir**.

-**écoute Godric**, lui dit-elle pleine de douceur, **je sais ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire mais j'en avais marre d'attendre**.

-**Tu sais ce que tu risques en précipitant les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que tu en souffre plus tard**.

-**Vous faites une réunion Tupperware** ?, fis Pam en nous rejoignant, **Éric tu es au courant que les gamins sont interdit ici ? On pourrait avoir des problèmes**.

-**Ce n'est pas un enfant**, lui dis-je.

-**Parfait**, dit-elle sans en être rassuré pour autant, **en attendant pendant que tu discutes avec tes nouveaux amis les commandes elles s'accumulent et ne compte pas sur moi pour les préparer.**

-**Je vais vous enlever Sookie pour la soirée**, me fis Godric, **j'ai plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle**.

M'enlever Sookie ? Elle ne m'appartient pas. Quoi que cette idée me plairais au font.

-**Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien**, fis Sookie en levant les mains.

-**J'espère bien**, lui fit plus durement godric.

Sookie alla voir Pam et moi j'allais retourner derrière mon comptoir préparer mes commandes quand une main froide me toucha l'avant-bras.

-**Soyez vigilent Éric**, me fis godric en plongeant son regard dans le mien puis, il sorti sans rien ajouter de plus. Sookie le suivi de peux en me disant au passage que Pam était d'accord pour demain soir.

Qu'est-ce que Godric a voulus me faire comprendre en me disant d'être vigilant ? Et qui est-il pour Sookie ? On dirait qu'elle lui obéi comme un enfant obéirait à son père. Pam me sorti de mes pensées en me donnant une petite claque sur le bras me faisant comprendre que beaucoup de client attendaient encore leur boissons. Et pour couronner le tout je n'ai toujours pas de solution pour trouver vite un barman pour remplacer Stan.


End file.
